Un chico para lidiar con todos tus problemas
by WitchWhite
Summary: Sobre el trastorno de personalidad. Como Saga sufre sus efectos mientras Aioros consiguió ayudarlos a superar la crisis. La trama se sitúa en un headcanon, donde Athena esta viva y Arles no consiguió hacer una masacre.


_**Este es el quinto fic dedicado a Aioros y el Sagittarius fest. Aunque yo tenía una idea similar en la cabeza, Genny me pidió que le escribiera un fic de esta pareja y este contexto emocional y psiquiátrico. Acepte porque la idea me tento.**_

 _ **Quiero agregar algo particular en este resumen. Sobre las enfermedades mentales. Las cuales se les debe tener respeto, así como a las personas que padecen estos males. Me molesta mucho que, muchos fics traten a la ligera estos temas, si bien no van a desarrollar la trama como es, por lo menos respeten un poco. Saga tiene Trastorno de personalidad no bipolaridad, no esquizofrenia y no es un maldito maniático. ¡NO! Como si todas las personas que padecen esto fueran así y no. Sí, ya sé que es un monito chino, pero ustedes tampoco son escritores consumados. Así que más respeto con la enfermedad y con Saga. Que millones de personas sufren este mal en la vida real. ¡Y no! No se la pasan violando o matando a diestra. Es una enfermedad muy triste que destroza a quien la padece si no se atiende.**_

 _ **Después de esta queja, vamos al punto. Trate de tocar el tema con la mayor realidad y respeto posible. Gracias a los cuentos de una amiga escritora que, padece esta enfermedad, me ayudó a redactar el siguiente fic.**_

 _ **Con todo mi amor y respeto para todos los que padecen alguna enfermedad de este tipo. Abrazos fuertes.**_

 _ **Saga, te quiero muchote! Por eso Aioros te ama.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Ligero yaoi lemon. La lectura es mixta, es decir, Saga y Arles hablan en los mismos párrafos, espero no confundirlos._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor._

 **-o-**

 **A boy to deal with all your problems**

 **(Un chico para lidiar con todos tus problemas)**

 _Ya no me duele ni siquiera la razón_ _  
_ _dicen que cuando duermo estoy mucho mejor_ _  
_ _ya ni mis manos me creen lo que les platico_ _  
_ _y eso hace que yo me sienta muy mal._

" _Será por eso" Caifanes_

Tic, tac, tic, tac el reloj no se calla. Es la única cosa que nunca permanece en silencio y tiene vida eterna. El tiempo se expande con el universo. Pulsa igual que mi corazón. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Un zumbido en mis oídos no me deja dormir. Me persigue. Y mi única medicina está a varios escalones de distancia. Su risa es un calmante natural que debe ser patentado. Cuando dice mi nombre es igual a la canción que te gusta tanto y repites una y otra vez.

No quiero que termine el día. Su alegría contagia y me sana. A momentos, a deshoras. Por la noche, se termina el encanto.

Las manecillas anuncian su llegada. Desgarra mi pecho. Abre mis costillas como una ventana y una sombra deforme sale de mi corazón. Su sonrisa demoniaca me comprime. Guarda mi cabello azul bajo la cama. Quiere salir, pero yo he dejado la puerta con llave y la escondí. Grita desesperado arrancando sus cabellos grises. El espejo se rompe ante su reflejo. Aúlla y enviste todo a su paso. Los libros son murciélagos volando por la habitación. Arranca las fotografías de la pared. Rompe las cartas y mis esperanzas. Los ladrillos se convierten en ojos. Una lluvia de groserías tapiza el suelo.

Lo quiere a él. Lo busca entre mi ropa. Escarba mi aroma. Abre mis ojos pero no lo encuentra. Remueve mis pensamientos como pasta. Duele mucho. Me juré a mí mismo que no lo tendrá. Es lo que más amo, después de mi hermano y a ninguno se los daré. Arroja una silla de madera a la puerta. Intenta abrir las ventanas pero sólo consigue romper un vidrio. Debajo de mi cama veo su sombra desplazarse por la habitación. Tiene hambre, quiere sangre. Lo quiere a él. Dice su nombre como una maldición.

Jamás te lo daré. ¿Porque que siempre quieres todo lo que amo de una forma enferma, í sucia? Sí para ti el amor es la degradación del ser amado, ni siquiera es la destrucción.

Aioros a cinco casas de mí está a salvo. A nueve mil estrellas de distancia. ¡No dejaré que escapes! Un día voy a tenerte como a todo el santuario. Llegará pronto el día que ni una estúpida puerta o una muralla me detenga y te tomaré. Porqué eres más mío que de él. Yo te he marcado.

― ¡Saga! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Kanon es impertinente, le he repetido a lo largo de los años, que pase lo que pase por las noches no vaya a mi habitación. " _Deja de luchar, debes medicarte. Un día se van a dar cuenta"_ Recuerdo su recomendación. Aunque él sabe, quiero pelear esta batalla solo. Así demostraré que soy más fuerte. Merecedor de géminis. Sin ayuda de unas pinches pastillas. Además no quiero que me den electrochoques.

― Si, ayúdame… a escapar― su voz escandalosa hace que mi hermano retroceda y vuelva a su habitación consternado.

No puedo salir. Mis pies tiene grilletes que pesan toneladas y las manos atadas me impiden llegar. Serpientes ensortijaban mi cuerpo. Por más que busco mi nombre no lo encuentro.

Qué importa que me dejes encerrado. No será por mucho y lo sabes. Me necesitas para triunfar, sin mí eres un fracaso, incluso con él. De nada sirve tu amor bonito. Lo que necesita sagitario es un hombre que lo someta. Que alimente sus deseos. Darle placer ancestral. Tan antiguo como la tierra. Que le queme las entrañas. Que reconozca cuál es su lugar. Someterlo a mis deseos porque para eso nació. Quiero hacerlo mío. Arrancarle los lunares y dibujar su constelación en mi piel. ¿De qué color será su sangre?

Sé que lo quieres. Desde que tienes quince años lo amas tanto que no te importaría si te rompe el corazón. Le veneras como a la misma perra que tienes por Diosa. Y tristemente te conformas sus besos inocentes y lugares comunes al oído. Te llena de promesas porque le das vergüenza. Patético. No sabes ser hombre, no sabes vivir.

Por eso te enseñare… Usaré a tu hermano. ¡Por qué maldito narcisista!

Pedí que amaneciera. ¡Apolo, regálame un Sol en la cabecera para asustar a mis demonios! Me sacó debajo de la cama. Mi cuerpo fue arrojado al colchón. Proteges a tu hermano como si aún tuvieran cinco años. Eso también es enfermizo. Por eso, debes ser castigado. Una neblina espesa cubrió mis ojos. Quise llorar pero no sabía que eran mis ojos ¿A caso no los griegos estamos acostumbrados? A que le temes si ya te has tocado antes. Te he visto desde el rabillo de tus ojos. Por las noches, piensas en él y su piel morena, abres el pantalón, metes la mano y suspiras. A tus veinticinco años te comportas como puerto. ¿Ves cómo eres patético? Primero tú, luego tu hermano y al final el premio mayor. Un ángel. Has visto sus alas. ¿Cómo se verán cuando lo penetre? ¿Cómo se escucharán sus gemidos? ¿Cómo suplicará por más?

Tal vez si necesito electrochoques.

Mis piernas se abrieron con voluntad propia. Su voz decía cosas sucias que jamás me atrevería a pronunciar. Mis dedos que ya no eran míos, se abrieron paso entre mis muslos hasta encontrar el lugar más oculto de mi cuerpo. Me queje débilmente. Dejaría que me hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de contenerlo.

Mi otra mano cobró vida y comenzó a masturbarme. Podía sentir el odio con el que yo mismo me lastimaba. Mi cuerpo ya no era mío, ni mis quejas. Me escondí, entre mis recuerdos de infancia. El dolor se incrementaba, ya no eran mis dedos, no quise saber que estaba causándome tanto dolor. Desde donde estaba, podía seguir volando papalotes con Aioros cuando teníamos doce años. Es por él que soportó que mi cabeza sea una mágnum jugando a la ruleta rusa.

* * *

Veintisiete años de mi vida aspirando gobernarme. Demostrar que no necesito psicofármacos o terapias. Soy un caballero dorado no un humano convencional que puede pagarse un tratamiento de por vida. No necesito seguro médico. Mucho menos formarme en la clínica para hacer cita cada mes. Y es obvio que no me internaré. ¡Tengo una misión! Sí hace trece años él impidió que matase a Athena. Se enfrentó a mi lado más enfermo y me rescató. Debo seguir peleando. Que valga la pena el esfuerzo que hemos hecho ambos o los tres si cuento a mi hermano.

No estoy solo aunque a veces no sé dónde este parado.

Por él. Le debo más que mi cordura. Gracias a Aioros no hice una tragedia y seguimos en paz. Aunque a cambió de eso, Kanon y yo hemos pagado el precio. Soportando mis acciones autodestructivas y la ansiedad que genera mi enfermedad. Kanon la ha pasado tan mal que me gustaría encerrarlo para que no sufra. No importa que diga que lo merece, que también es su castigo por querer conspirar contra el Santuario. Acepta sacrificarse para no herir a otros. _"Los dos estamos malditos"_ Me decía. Eso no es cierto. Porque su llanto lo delata. Un llanto aterrador. El llanto de mi hermano en la madrugada es más que un alarido, es algo que no puedo describir. Mi piel se eriza y si en mi mente no existiera Aioros ya nos hubiéramos matado.

Llora después de hacerle cosas imperdonables. La cosa en mi cabeza me deja frente a él, desnudo y con mechones del cabello de Kanon en la mano. Él tiene hematomas y rasguños. La sangre aun fresca en su rostro. Se cubre con las manos. No quiere que lo toque. Se avergüenza de ser débil y resignarse. Su llanto me desgarra y me encierro en la habitación. Me doy asco y ni tirándome cloro o formol me quito la pestilencia del pecado. A la mañana pasará como tantas otras veces. Kanon me dará los buenos días y disimulará. Preparemos la comida juntos. Le daré un beso en la frente y él se guardará todo en la garganta. Aunque las marcas en su piel me recuerden toda la vida, mis estados psicóticos.

Veintisiete años de mi vida padeciendo y maldiciendo. Cuando estoy en todas mis facultades mentales, le pido que cierre la puerta con llave y no abra hasta que le pida. Sólo así, Kanon estará tranquilo.

Es que no importa lo mucho que luche o se defienda. Los golpes que reciba, Arles siempre gana. ¿Cómo? No sé, tiene mayor fuerza, mejor control. Kanon dice que me ha dejado dominar porque también quiere a Aioros. De una forma enferma pero lo quiere. Todo tiene un precio, Saga. Es el ángel o tu reflejo. Y no falta mucho para desplumar sus alas.

― Kanon, yo te quiero― digo siempre a solas, nunca frente a él. Pensará que soy hipócrita, porque si lo quisiera, ya hubiera tomado inhibidores para la irritabilidad.

Ya no confía en mí, ni yo confió en mí. Vivo con el miedo de destruir a Aioros como rompí a mi hermano. Por eso a veces ya no me acerco, lo evito discretamente. Lo extraño. ¿Por qué lo quiero tanto? Él siempre se interesa en mí. Si he comido, si he dormido bien, si he tomado las píldoras para la ansiedad.

― La sonrisa de Aioros es la mejor medicina― le respondo ridículo y en respuesta, si no hay nadie cerca, me besa en la mejilla.

Fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando a Kanon se lo tragó el mar. Sé que no fue suicidio porque Kanon era el mejor nadador que conozco. Una mañana me dijo que iría a nadar por Cabo Sumion y no regresó. Al investigar, unos soldados dijeron que vieron a un hombre nadar mar adentro y desaparecer. Imposible, Kanon nada como los tritones. Algo no estaba bien. Airos llevó tulipanes los arrojó al mar.

― Sé que no está muerto― le dije aspirando el aroma de las flores― escapó. Ya había soportado demasiado. Era la única forma de salvarse.

― Entonces, deja que se vaya. Es mejor así. Además, Kanon ya ha sufrido mucho en el Santuario. Ser discriminado y no aceptado debe ser muy triste. A pesar de su fuerza mental, hay límites. Que sea libre, lo merece.

Las palabras de Aioros siempre llevaban sabiduría y compasión. Estaba de acuerdo que fuera el siguiente Patriarca. No hubo nunca mejor elección que esa. Al mirar su perfil y las lágrimas involuntarias recorrer su rostro, supe porque lo amaba tanto. Lo abrace fuerte.

―No he olvidado la promesa que te hice cuando me nombraron sucesor a Patriarca― me dijo al oído, rodeando mis brazos con los suyos― voy a quitar esa ley absurda que cae sobre los géminis.

Él entendía el dolor no sólo por tener un hermano menor, sino porque su cuerpo parecía haberse conectado con toda la vida. Él era un Santo.

Cuando vi a Airos por primera vez a los siete años, Kanon me dijo, míralo es la idea que tengo de los ángeles. Pero Aioros era ya un ángel caído, destruido por mi demonio.

― Pero te tengo a ti― ya no era mi voz, no eran mis parpados. Mis labios se sellaron y desde las alturas observe como mi cabello se teñía oscuro.

Siempre se aparecía así con Aioros. Lo veía llegar, enemigo y oscuro. Siguiéndolo por las esquinas, los pasillos. Siempre estaba espiando sus pasos, las palabras, los sueños. Me encerraba en una habitación blanca, donde por la ventana podía ver sus fechorías.

Durante todos los episodios de cólera, Arles se convertía en un extraño demonio, gesticulaba, hacia señas soeces, cambiaba de voz, sacudía los muebles, gruñía, sacaba los dientes. Se transformaba el algo indescriptible y temible. Por lo que Aioros prefería guardar silencio y contemplar ese horrible espectáculo.

Su cuerpo es fuerte, soportará el dolor, absorberá el miedo. Me preferirá a mí. Sus profundos ojos verdes dicen algo que no comprendo. Qué importa, quiero su alma y su cuerpo. Después su corazón. No resisto sus labios, debo besarlo y morderlo. El sabor metálico de la sangre se asienta en mi paladar. No parece quejarse. ¿También lo vas a aceptar?

― No te tengo miedo, Arles― dice sonriendo. Su abrazo se hace más fuerte― yo no soy como Kanon― los cabellos negros fueron tirados como una cuerda― deja a Saga vivir su luto.

Pese a los gritos y la fuerza con la que intentó romper el abrazo de Aioros, no pudo. Siento su impotencia y el coraje que atraviesa su ser. No puede luchar contra algo más poderoso. Aioros no se mueve así reciba insultos, escupitajos, patadas, no lo suelta. Forcejea inútilmente hasta que mi cabello vuelve a ser azul y me besa.

― Perdóname… se me va de las manos― él sigue besándome, acariciando mi rostro.

― No tengo que perdonarte nada. Te amo a ti y las cosas que cargas― eso lo repetía como un mantra― desde que elegí quererte sabía con lo que debía tratar. Nunca olvides eso, Saga.

* * *

i

Desde que Kanon se fue me sentía más solo pero más seguro. Ya no echaba llave a mi habitación, sólo a la puerta principal. A veces, Aioros se quedaba en casa. Como celador más que amigo. Lo que provocó rumores y chismes. Yo no negué nada, pero tampoco admití sus declaraciones. Aioros se limitaba a decir que no se metieran en asuntos ajenos, que atendieran su vida. Sobre todo a Shura y Aioria quienes más lo atosigaban.

Las noches que Aioros dormía conmigo, Arles no aparecía por completo, más por miedo y tristeza. Ambos lo amábamos, de distintas maneras, pero era amor. Aunque el suyo fuera destructivo y toxico. El mío convencional y aburrido.

Abrazaba a Aioros como mi única esperanza de vida en un naufragio. Él decía cosas que a veces no entendía. Historias que leía en libros o películas que se daba el lujo de ver. Estábamos a un par de años de los treintas y ninguno, pese a conocer nuestros sentimientos daba el paso siguiente.

Nuestra intimidad consistía en besos, desde hace trece años. Mezclados con caricias y palabras bonitas. Rozábamos nuestros sexos, pero jamás nos atrevimos a reconocernos desnudos. Quizá Aioros no estaba listo y yo tenía mucho miedo. Porque conocía la violencia que podía despertar en mí. Podía violarlo hasta que deje de llamarse violación. ¿Sí por qué no? Suena sugerente.

Al sentir la presencia de mi falta de salud mental, corría al baño. Inútilmente conseguía detenerlo. Aioros lo observaba con fascinación y dulzura. Él no me teme y por eso es que es mío. Me quiere como yo lo deseo. Admítelo Saga, has perdido. Voy a marcar su piel bronceada y sus mechones dorados estarán entre mis piernas.

No supe que sucedió. Al volver al ahora, Aioros me hacia el amor. Se veía hermoso moviendo sus caderas. Sudaba y hacia sonidos que me estremecían. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y sonreía antes de besarme. Su piel caliente encendió la mía. Lo abrace. De mis labios escapaba el placer. Me hizo suyo de muchas formas. A ratos estaba, a ratos no. Olvide que este cuerpo que Aioros poseía no era del todo mío.

Yo fui quien despertó a su lado. Lo vi abrir los ojos y estirar los brazos. Su sonrisa ya estaba tatuada, no desaparecería nunca. Lo bese con prisa. Quería volver a sentirlo dentro de mí. No quise preguntar cómo por fin habíamos culminado en esto.

― Así tuvieras veinte personalidades en tu mente, a todas esas las querría igual― dijo después de hacer el amor.

Y me aferré a su cuerpo, a su esencia. Quería fundirme en él y ser otro ser. Mis lágrimas humedecieron su pecho donde me refugie. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si no me salva? Estaría muerto o en medio de una masacre.

A mediodía, Aioros preparó el desayuno mientras tomaba un baño. Limpie el espejo de los residuos del vapor. Fue la primera vez que me reconocí. Ese ere yo. Rasgos finos y mirada perdida. Note la transformación de mi cabello, como si cayera sobre mi pintura negra y lo tiñera. Mis ojos fueron cubiertos por una tenue capa ropa. La piel se hizo acartonada. Arles estaba ahí. Sonriente, acomodando los mechones de cabellos.

Te dije que él era mío. Te dije que lo había marcado, que no podía resistirse a mí. Quiérelo todo lo dulce que quieras, pero me pertenece a mí, porque se entregó con las alas abiertas. Y tú no estabas.

 _If you want me you know where I am_

 _I saw your arms in a dream_

 _And there were blue veins blue_

 _Blue veins_

 _"Simple Things, Bell and Sebastian"_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, a los que se han dado la oportunidad de llegar hasta aquí. Sé que no es un texto del que estén acostumbrados a leer, pero lo trate de hacer de acuerdo al contexto.**_

 _ **Pueden con toda libertad, dar una opinión sobre él. Sin más… Gracias por el tiempo.**_

 _ **Saludos =)**_


End file.
